villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tirac
See also Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tirek is a demon with elements of a centaur and is the main antagonist of the My Little Pony cartoon, Rescue at Midnight Castle. He resides in the forbidden Midnight Castle alongside his minions and his servant/slave Scorpan, who he orders to kidnap the ponies of Dream Valley to execute his evil scheme. He was voiced by Victor Caroli. Rescue at Midnight Castle Tirek wields the Rainbow of Darkness, a powerful satchel containing evil magic which corrupts everything it touches. It can even turn the ponies he captured into evil dragons which were used to pull his "Chariot of Darkness" and execute the event called the "Night that Never Ends", on which he will use the Rainbow of Darkness to corrupt Dream Valley and plunge it into chaos. To achieve it, he orders Scorpan to capture the ponies and bring them to him, but Scorpan who is a gargoyle, he was before a prince until Tirek corrupted him and turned him into his slave. Once Scorpan captured four ponies, Tirek turns three of them into Dragons except for Ember who was too small, but Tirek orders to imprison her and for his many fails to get the fourth pony, Tirek threaten Scorpan to kill Spike, a close friend of him. When Megan and the ponies come to the castle to save their friends, Tirek's guards capture Applejack and Tirek turns her into a Dragon while Scorpan betrays Tirek after releasing Spike and Ember and attacks the guards. However, now with the four ponies corrupted, Tirek takes off in his Chariot of Darkness, Scorpan tries to stop Tirek but he is defeated. Then, Megan grabs the satchel containing the rainbow of darkness, but can't hold on to it. As he was about to release the Rainbow of Darkness, Megan opens the locket to reveal the Rainbow of Light. But it's only a small piece that is soon enveloped in darkness. But the Rainbow of Light starts fighting back, and eventually overpowers the Rainbow of Darkness. Tirek was destroyed by the Rainbow of Light, freeing Scorpan from his spell and turning him back into his human form. Tirek in Friendship Is Magic Tirek, or "Lord Tirek" as he calls himself, appears in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic in the two parter episode "Twilight's Kingdom". He managed to escape from Tartarus, a dark land that serves as a prison for many horrific entities, and possesses the power to drain ponies of their magic. This Tirek is significantly different from his older counterpart - he has no army nor access to the Rainbow of Darkness, and instead relies on his own magical powers - but he shares the old Tirek's status as the most powerful and evil villain of his show so far. In this Generation Scorpan also appears being his brother instead of a corrupted prince and Tirek is voiced by Mark Acheson. Gallery Tirek.png|Tirek Tirek2.jpg|Tirek's Face Char_26210.jpg T_threat.gif|Tirek threatening Scorpan with kill Spike T_threat3.gif|Tirek using the Rainbow of Darkness T_threat4.gif T_laugh.gif|Tirek's evil laugh Tirek's death 2.png|Tirek's death Tirek ID.png|Friendship is Magic Tirek Videos Tirek - All Tirek Scenes from Rescue from Midnight Castle Trivia *Tirek was the first threat that required the Rainbow of Light and is also the reason the Little Ponies came to the real-world, resulting in the events that would start the Original Series: he was also one of the more serious and malevolent villains in the show (which is saying something as most early villains were greedy, corrupt and only a few redeemed themselves). *Tirek was a Devil figure who sought an eternal night and used the Rainbow of Darkness to transform Little Ponies into horrific monsters, alongside anyone else who opposed him. *Tirek was surprisingly violent as well, when Scorpan failed him several times he threatened to behead Spike as punishment (this is exceptionally wicked as Spike is a baby dragon). *The "Night that never ends" aspect is shared with another My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic villain: Nightmare Moon. Accordingly, it's often stated that she had been brainwashed. Many speculated to be by Tirek himself (although when he eventually does appear he does not seem to possess this kind of power). *Tirek may have been the origin of the phrase "Night that never ends". *Tirek is often spelled Tir'ac'. The credits of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, however, spell his name Tirek. *In Tirek's first scene, his face is unseen, and he is running his hand across the Rainbow of Darkness as if petting a cat. This is most likely a reference to the James Bond villain, Ernst Stavro Blofeld. *Tirek is one of few villains to not have their own song. *Tirek is the only My Little Pony villain (so far) who is Pure Evil. Category:Demon Category:My Little Pony villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Dark Forms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Slaver Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Game Changer Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Betrayed Category:Control Freaks Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Creator Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Elderly Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Aristocrats Category:Oppressors Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Pure Evil Category:Satan Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Satanism Category:Mentally Ill Category:Archenemy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Category:Elementals Category:Paranoid Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Polluters Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:One-Shot Category:Humanoid Category:Status dependent on Version